Lips
by xXbeautydoesntcostathingXx
Summary: "All I could think of doing right then, was sucking that frown right off her face, replacing it with a blush on her cheeks, a furrow in her brow and a smile on her…."


**Here's another quick one-shot that I figured would hold you guys over until I update She is Love, Love, Love. Alright. Should I make an outfit for them…I'm tempted. I'm gonna do it. :) **

* * *

"Like it matters to you anyway!" I yelled across the park from her.

_Her._

The girl that made me crash my beloved hearse. The same person that made me go completely insane. And also, made my world turn upside down. Of course I realized I was way beyond insane before I met Clare. If Clare wasn't the one to tell me she was afraid of me, I probably wouldn't have cared as much and let it slide. But it was.

Tonight I had asked her, if things could ever be the same…and somehow we ended up here. Seemingly millions of feet apart, screaming, and tears streaming.

Her cute little curls that were past her shoulders now, peeked out from under her adorable little hat. Her brown north face zipped up, with a scarf tied loosely around her neck. Her jeans, that looked well-worn were tucked into her big furry boot, trying to keep in the heat. She was crying, crying so hard I could see it from across the field. Glistening tears were pouring down her face, as I blew up, tossing away all I had.

"What! Are you kidding?" She whispered, coming to a stop from running towards me. "Eli, do you know why this happened?" She asked, bringing her tone to a questioning one. "Eli, I left you in the hospital because you needed help!" She shouted, her eyes becoming narrow.

"If you think I left you there to cry and mope about us, you are sadly mistaken." She cried, making soft whimpers escape her plum red lips. Her expression changed, and a smile was jotted on her mouth.

"Clare…"

"Eli, when I left the hospital that night I walked the whole way home. I didn't bother going back to the dance, why would I have I knew you wouldn't be there. All the way home Eli, barefooted, crying, screaming. You have no idea how many sleepless nights I've had since then, knowing if something went wrong no matter what it was I would be far too foolish to turn to you. You would be the dumb one and forgive me, and I couldn't let that happen. Ever since I met you Eli…I knew something would go wrong we would both mess it up. But I was wrong too. You didn't, I did….I've messed you up so much it's insane." She whimpered grazing my cheek bone.

"Clare…listen..." I started, shutting my eyes with a slow breath taken.

"What, you still don't believe me!" She yelled at me, making her face cold and angry again. "Eli! You are the only boy I have ever liked. I thought it was the most thrilling thing that ever took place in my life when we first met and had the 'bench incident.' I felt this rush with you I had never felt with anyone, before. Not K.C, not Jake, and not Fitz,"

Yeah, it stung. After Vegas night Clare thought it would be a good idea to teach me what my actions could result in if I made a Fitz mistake again. She would tease me because we weren't together she thought it was a good idea. Foolish Clare, only now do you realize what a mistake it was. Me too.

"Clare…"

"Eli! Your name is still the password to my computer. I still ask Mrs. Dawes every day to see your reading assignments. I don't look at Ali or Jenna anymore because they are the people that put the breakup idea into my head."

She said frowning, and all I could think of doing right then, was sucking that frown right off her face, replacing it with a blush on her cheeks, a furrow in her brow and a smile on her….

"Clare!"

"What, still? Eli, c'mon I know I messed-"

My hands snaked around her waist and pulled her zip into me. My mouth was on hers quicker than lightening, and a small gasp escaped her lips. I could feel the crimson blush spreading on her cheeks and the heat reflecting off her face. I smirked, knowing how hot her cheeks were and also how cold it was outside. Her pale hands, and bare fingertips found my brawny shoulder and tapped them lightly just like our library kiss.

_She was frownin, and all I could think of doing right then, was sucking that frown right off her face, replacing it with a blush on her cheeks, a furrow in her brow and a smile on her…._

_**-**__Lips…_

* * *

**Eh…**


End file.
